Bench on the Park
by When There's Nothing Left
Summary: This is the perception of Nagihiko from My Childhood Sweetheart. He loves her, but the perspective from a nerd in love with the girl on the top rank of popularity, it can ruin both of their records. Does fate want them together or not? ON HOLD


**Don't own SC.**

Let's all go back to 7th grade

_Nagihiko walked down to the park. It was the only place he could relax without getting bullied by kids at school. He was wearing his hoodie though, just in case. Today was Friday so he could stay as long as he could. With not many friends to hang out with, it was something to kill time. He slumped on a bench._

_He closed his eyes and felt the fresh air. Then, a girl walked up to him. "You bored?" She asked him. He knew who she was. She went to his school._

_He showed his golden brown eyes. "I guess," He replied. Hopefully she couldn't recognize him._

_She sat next to him. "Mashiro Rima," She placed her hand in front of him. The most popular girl in the middle school was sitting next to him._

_He shook it._

"_Do you have a name?" He didn't want to tell her his name. It was either the thought of more bullying or she would stop hanging out with him that made him not let him say._

"_I'll leave it quiet."_

"_Why are you doing nothing?" Rima asked._

"_I really wanted to get my mind off my school. At my school, I'm not as popular. People push me around like some kind of puppet."_

_She looked deeply into his, sad eyes. He saw her deep brown eyes. "You alright?" she asked._

"_Yea, it's that I really wish I could stop getting made fun of. I really wish the world wasn't like it is."_

"_I agree," She nodded._

"_But, we still have it like this because the world revolves on this. If it was different, we wouldn't know where we'd be now."_

_She nodded again. _

_They talked for a while until it was late at night. "I have to go," Rima said out loud._

"_I do too." He sighed. He missed dinner._

"_I want to see you later on…." Rima continued._

"_Why don't we meet tomorrow night? This very place." He did not know what was coming up but he said it anyways._

_She nodded and walked off._

_Nagihiko walked to the bench from the day before. He saw Rima at a disatance._

"_Hey," She waved._

"_Hey" _

"_How's it goin?" She asked._

"_Fine, I guess."_

"_The stars are nice."_

"_Yea," He smiled. _

_Starting then they'd meet there on a daily basis. They'd talk about things they had or other. This continued for about the whole spring until the start of summer came. One day, a very odd thing happened._

"_Rima-chan."_

"_Eh?"_

"_Do you mind? I just added 'chan' to your name." He never did it to anyone before._

"_Oh…sure…."_

"_I knew you missed lunch so I got this." He gave her a loaf of bread. This was probably the weirdest thing he did with her. _

"_Wait…what?" This was the most randomest thing he gave her but she was starving so she bit it. Once she did, she looked and there was a chain. A really small chain. She pulled it out. It was a necklace._

"_I bought it because school is over." He knew it was a bad excuse for buying her something really nice but it didn't really matter._

"_Really?" She was surprised._

"_I thought you might've wanted something. The pendant is made out of amethyst. Your birthstone."_

"_I didn't get you anything, though."_

"_It's fine. Anyways, I wanted you to wear it."_

_She put it on. "I really want to give you something. I really feel bad for taking this without returning anything."_

"_It's really f-"He was stopped by Rima. She kissed him on the lips. His eyes widened, he realized what she felt, and then he felt pain in his heart. Because of their differences, he had to let her go._

_He saw Rima trying to look at his reaction. His gray hood covered the tears falling."Thanks." he was very quiet to hide his crackled voice._

_He got up._

"_Will I ever see you again?" Rima asked._

"_Not here at least. But, you'll always see me. You'll just have to find out who I am."_

_That's when Rima remembered. She didn't know his name. "Why aren't we gonna meet here anymore though?"_

_He tried really hard and smiled," I want you to see who I really am." He walked away._

_Once he knew he was out of her sight, he ran. He grew stronger and better from that day, but he always wondered when she'd see who he really was._

Nagihiko sat in homeroom. It was seven years ago since that day. He saw Rima everyday in homeroom, where she surprisingly always wore the necklace he gave her.

He knew Rima's new story, she dated almost every popular guy in the school. "Hey Rima, can we go out again tonight?" he heard Ryou ask Rima.

"Sorry Ryou, I don't usually take second dates. Especially ones with delinquents like you."

Nagihiko wondered if the Rima he knew was still there. He saw Takao talking to Rima. He bet that he was asking her out. She would probably say yes.

After school, Nagihiko went to a restaurant for his part-time job.

At six o' clock Takao and Rima went to a restaurant. They took their seats and they met their waiter, who was Nagihiko.

Takao looked at their Nagihiko," Do I know you?"

"I go to the same school as you and Rima-cha-"he stopped. He couldn't act personal around Takao. Especially because he was almost the strongest guy in the school."Rima."

"Really?" Takao acted surprised. Nagihiko sighed. Takao probably had a 1.8 average in school.

"…I'm Fujisaki Nagihiko." He tried to hide his name in front of the delinquent.

"Oh! I know you! Takayuki used make fun of you in middle school!" What a horrible experience it was to be bullied by Takayuki.

"…yeah…." He paused, trying to change the subject, "ANYWAYS, may I take your order?"

"Oh! I would like…"

At homeroom the next day was very strange.

The door opened. He looked to see who it was.

"Hey! Fujisaki! Are you looking at Takao's girl?" Ryou asked. Was he being some sort of retard? Nagihiko thought.

"Why? I just wanted to know who came in." He knew he had a backbone.

"You think you're so funny huh, Fujisaki!" Takao showed in his face.

"Uh…no I think that you're just over-"

"How 'bout we take this after school? One weapon! Then let's see who's funny!"

Nagihiko sighed. He had a curtain pole in his bag so he could give it to his neighbor, it'd have to do.

Utau suddenly popped into Nagihiko's face, "Are you afraid of Takao? Do you think you might need face reconstruction after this? Do you have any last prayers?"

He shook his head," None of the above. I am fine. If I die, it'll be Takao's fault that people will be mourning." He sat down.

It was three o' clock and it was after school. Nagihiko walked out of the school building.

"You thought you could run, huh, Fujisaki?"

Nagihiko shook his head," I knew you wanted to fight."

He grabbed the metal curtain pole out of his bag. Takao laughed," You think you can use _that_ against me?" Takao had a jackhammer in his hand. Nagihiko wondered what kind of idiot uses a jackhammer for a fight.

"It's the only thing I have." He had a smug smile on his face just seeing the future victory.


End file.
